Amistad en la Guerra
by Ke.Barnes
Summary: En su etapa en el ejército, Vito Scaletta presencia un evento de un nuevo personaje, el Capitán América, sin saber que se trata de su viejo amigo Steve Rogers. [Dudo que conozcan este juego, pero es recomendable :3 Primer Crossover ente estos temas, pido una oportunidad]


Un par de horas antes de viajar con sus compañeros a Europa para la liberación de Sicilia, un peculiar evento dio lugar en el campamento militar. Un escenario se puso de puso de pie en medio del cuartel, con los colores de la bandera americana, barras y estrellas y un letrero con la leyenda "CAPTAIN AMERICA".

Vito no tenía idea de qué trataría el show que se ofrecería como motivación y esparcimiento para los soldados que pronto volverían al campo de batalla, pero quiso aprovechar el distraerse un poco. Uno de sus compañeros lo invitó a observar el evento desde lo alto de un jeep.

"¿De qué va esto?" preguntó a su compañero mientras tomaba una posición cómoda en el techo del jeep.

"¡Es el Capitán América, tonto!" exclamó su compañero sin dirigirle la mirada. "Es un héroe. Tiene vueltos locos a los niños y las mujeres en el país entero."

"¿Y qué hace?" volvió a preguntar Vito, encogiendo sus hombros. No entendía por completo qué fin tenía dichoso personaje.

Su compañero también se encogió de hombros.

"Golpea a Hitler en la cara"

Música se dejó escuchar en el campamento, varias decenas de chicas salieron al escenario con un vestido de barras y estrellas, de los colores de la bandera americana, sus largas piernas desnudas y un bonito peinado. Coordinadamente, comenzaron a bailar y a cantar una canción sobre "América", a la vez que alzaban sus piernas en sincronía.

La presencia de las muchachas alegró a más de un soldado. Después de estar meses fuera de casa, las hermosas bailarinas eran alimento para su vista. Los soldados aplaudían y aludían a las chicas, quienes sonreían con sus labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo y sus dientes blancos.

Incluso a Vito le llamo la atención más de una de las bailarinas, aunque todas le alegraban el momento antes de partir a un sitio donde era probable que no regresara vivo.

De pronto, un hombre enmascarado y vestido en un traje similar al de las chicas y un escudo de lámina en su brazo apareció en el escenario y las bailarinas siguieron su coreografía alrededor de él, quien de pronto comenzó a dar un discurso sobre la guerra y ellas le siguieron la tonada.

"Todos sabemos que debemos ganar la guerra" fue una de las líneas del personaje "Capitán América". "Los alemanes lo pensarán dos veces antes de atacarnos".

Un hombre vestido de Hitler apareció detrás del escenario, pero el "Capitán América" lo hizo caer al suelo de un falso puñetazo.

Los soldados más jóvenes le aplaudieron y apoyaron, mientras que los veteranos lo sintieron como un escupitajo en la cara. Ojalá fuera así de fácil ganar una guerra.

Vito arqueó una ceja en confusión. ¿por qué ese pelmazo iba a decirles a verdaderos soldados cómo ganar la guerra?

Luego del espectáculo con las bailarinas, éstas desaparecieron detrás del escenario y dejaron al hombre ridículamente disfrazado dar un discurso motivacional frente a los soldados que pronto marcharían. Pero no funcionó del todo, los soldados querían ver mujeres y no a un perdedor cómo él en el escenario.

Vito y su compañero también pidieron a las chicas a gritos como los demás soldados.

Sintiéndose abucheado por sus también compañeros, Steve Rogers bajó del escenario. No era la primera vez que le sucedía esa clase de incidente en un evento, pero ya estaba cansado de eso. No había sido para eso que se había enlistado en el ejército.

Sin embargo, después de que la música volvió a sonar y las bailarinas volvieron a mostrar sus largas piernas sobre el escenario, Vito escuchó un eco de la voz del hombre disfrazado dentro de su cabeza. Una voz no tan familiar, pero la reconocía de algún sitio.

Quizá Empire Bay en 1942, mientras vagabundeaba por sus nevadas calles con su mejor amigo Joe Barbaro. La nieve caía serenamente sobre sus hombros y no les impedía seguir disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras hablaban sobre mujeres y dinero. Pero unos gritos y gruñidos de una pelea, provenientes del fondo de un callejón los alertaron.

Los dos, atraídos por la adrenalina de desgastar sus nudillos en los pómulos de otro, llegaron al callejón y observaron a una banda de irlandeses golpeando a dos muchachos. Uno de ellos, castaño y considerablemente más alto que su compañero rubio, les hacía frente a los maleantes, golpeándolos con su puño cerrado y haciéndoles caer, pero el resto se volvía contra él hasta acorralarlo en una pared; y el menor era sometido completamente por ser más delgado y débil.

Los italianos, que ya se traían en la mira a la banda de irlandeses, vieron la oportunidad de tomar venganza y de paso, ayudar a aquellos dos desafortunados. Vito se lanzó contra quien parecía ser el jefe, un chaval alto y de cabello relamido cubierto con una vieja boina. Lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el rostro hasta que lo hizo sangrar.

Joe, por su lado, fue a por quien se aprovechaba de la debilidad física del rubio.

"Oye tú relamido" exclamó jalándolo de la solapa de su camisa. "Métete con alguien de tu calaña" posteriormente, le golpeó seguidamente el rostro y lo hizo caer al suelo, aprovechando la situación comenzó a patearle.

Vito pronto fue abordado por otro irlandés, que lo tomó de la espalda y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello para intentar ahogarlo. El castaño se tomó un rápido respiro en el suelo, pero pronto se levantó para ayudar a quienes intervinieron para ayudarles. Con el resto de sus fuerzas, tomó al hombre de su chaqueta y lo lanzó hacia un bote de basura, dejando libre al pelinegro.

Al verse en desventaja, la banda irlandesa emprendió huida.

"¡Scaletta, Barbaro! ¡Nos acordaremos de ésta!"

"¡Sí, sí!" exclamó Joe lanzándoles restos de basura que se había esparcido en el suelo. "¡Lárgate de una puta vez, basura irlandesa!"

Luego de que los irlandeses huyeron del callejón, los dos italianos se volvieron a ayudar a los dos en apuros.

"Gracias" dijo el rubio delgaducho, notablemente cansado por la paliza repartida sobre él.

"Sí, gracias" dijo su compañero, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultar que se tocaba las costillas para alivianar el dolor. "Aunque… ya los teníamos… entre las cuerdas."

"Basta Bucky" reclamó su amigo. "No íbamos a poder ganarles, necesitábamos ayuda." Su amigo lo miró persuasivo, no quería que lo vieran como alguien débil que necesitaba ayuda en una pelea.

"No ha sido nada" dijo Joe. "Esos locos siempre se aprovechan. Deberían saberlo. Soy Joe y éste es Vito."

"Parece que no son de por aquí" agregó Vito ladeando la cabeza. Nunca los había visto por ahí antes.

"Es porque no lo somos" respondió el castaño. "Él es Steve, yo soy Bucky. Venimos de Brooklyn. Estábamos buscando la dirección de unas chicas que conocimos allá, pero creo que nos han dejado plantados. Les hicimos una pregunta a uno de estos chicos, pero se lo tomaron a mal…"

Vito y Joe hicieron una mueca.

"No son los primeros" exclamó Joe entre risas, olvidando la paliza que les habían dado. "Aquí las mujeres, algunas, son unas desgraciadas."

Tomando confianza, Joe pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Bucky y el otro por el del delgaducho Steve.

"No se preocupen por su decepción amorosa. Los llevaré a un bar donde podrán conocer a otras chicas y olvidarse de todo esto. Además de que está empezando a nevar más fuerte, necesitamos un refugio." A Bucky le llamó la atención la oferta de su nuevo amigo, pero a Steve no le pareció muy buena idea, al igual que a Vito. Pero sin poder decir una palabra para negarse, los cuatro tomaron rumbo hacia uno de los muchos bares de la ciudad.

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó Vito volviendo a la realidad. "¡¿El delgaducho Steve?!"

Su compañero lo miró extrañado mientras disfrutaba de las bailarinas.

"¿De qué hablas, Scaletta?"

El pelinegro no le respondió, de un saltó bajó del techo del jeep y corrió hacia el escenario rodeando las tiendas de campaña y los demás autos militares. Su compañero se encogió de hombros y volvió al espectáculo.

"¿Qué demonios le sucedió?" se preguntó Vito mientras se hacía camino hacia detrás del show. Recordaba al joven delgado, no musculoso.

Vio el colorido traje del Capitán América meterse dentro de una tienda de campaña y Vito exclamó su nombre antes de que se adentrara más en ella. Se había quitado la máscara, dejando libre su cabellera rubia y dejando a Vito convencido que se trataba de la persona que buscaba.

"¡Steve! ¡Steve, espera!"

Y el rubio se asomó de la tienda de campaña mientras buscaba con la mirada a quien le hablaba, viendo al joven pelinegro esquivando varias cajas con provisiones en el suelo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro luego de reconocerlo.

"¿Vito?"

El joven italiano extendió sus brazos mientras se acercaba a él. Steve lo recibió sorprendido de encontrárselo en un sitio así en el ejército. Y sobre todo, por el simple hecho de volverlo a ver.

"¿Qué demonios te pasó, Steve?" exclamó Vito sintiendo los grandes músculos del chico, cuando solo recordaba sentirle los huesos sobre la ropa. "Eres más alto… y hombre, eres guapo"

Steve rio ante el comentario de su amigo.

"Es una larga historia" respondió el rubio. "¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

"Eh, también es una larga historia" contestó Vito poniendo sus manos en la cadera. "Me arrestaron, pero como necesitaban gente y no quería ir a prisión, aquí me tienes. Fui seleccionado al escuadrón 504 infantería paracaidista… ¿Y qué fue ese show ahí arriba? ¿te volviste actor y el ejército te contrató? ¿Dónde quedó Bucky?"

"Justo pensaba preguntarte por él. No lo he visto, debe estar en el campo de batalla."

Vito soltó un suspiro.

"Vaya… sólo falta que Joe se enliste en este infierno."

Steve sonrió recordando a Joe. Mujeriego, bebedor, amante del trabajo fácil. Ni de chiste se enlistaría en el ejército.

"¡Rogers! ¡Vuelve acá!" exclamó alguien dentro de la tienda de campaña, parecía molesto después de la pésima actuación del chico en el escenario.

Steve frunció los labios y Vito comprendió. Una orden era una orden.

"Nos vemos luego, amigo" dijo Vito, volviéndose a unir en un amistoso abrazo con Steve.

"Suerte a donde quiera que vayas, Vito" dijo Steve con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"También te deseo suerte en todos tus shows, amigo." Respondió Vito pícaro y luego dio un par de palmadas sobre su hombro.

"Ya, ya… la necesitaré."

Vito estuvo a punto de irse, cuando Steve le detuvo un instante.

"Vito. Si ves a Bucky… dile que he logrado unirme al ejército."

El pelinegro sonrió ante la emoción el carisma del rubio.

"Claro que sí, amigo"

Y después de ese día, ninguno volvió a encontrarse. Vito viajó a Sicilia, donde la pasó esquivando balas de fascistas italianos. Dos años después, regresó a casa luego de ser herido y tras ayuda de Joe no volvió al campo de batalla.

Después de todas sus aventuras haciendo trabajos con las Familias de mafiosos en Empire Bay y de ser arrestado por robo y venta de cupones de gasolina, durante su juicio de sentencia, Vito se enteró de la muerte del Capitán América, estrellando una nave enemiga en el frío ártico, y también leyó la muerte de Bucky semanas antes, cayendo al vacío desde un tren en movimiento.

Vito no pudo pasarla más mal. Si hubiera regresado al ejército, quizá hubiera podido formar parte del escuadrón del Capitán América, aunque también su muerte hubiera sido igual a la de ellos, pero al menos hubiera sido recordado como un héroe.

Joe le había visitado y contado de la noticia. Dos de sus amigos habían muerto en batalla, luchando por su país, mientras él trataba de hacerse dinero fácil trayendo como consecuencia ser delatado y tener un juicio en su contra. Se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si ellos se hubieran enterado. Pero al menos, aquellos dos luchadores ya descansaban en paz.


End file.
